I Caught Myself
by OfTransformersAndAnime
Summary: Ashlynn is only visiting Forks with her Mother, her boyfriend and her sister. She didn't plan on getting herself into a mess. However, Raven has other plans for her. Yaoi, Yuri and Het
1. The Imprint

She didn't remember when it had started to rain or why she was in the city. She heard boots on the ground behind her. She didn't dare look, she only willed her feet to keep moving. The day had been chosen, she had been chosen and even the location had been chosen. He HAD to have those blue eyes to himself. Her boots slipped as she took the corner wrong. She laid a hand on her ankle as she looked at him, eyes wide with terror. She hadn't even seen him move as she screamed for her life.

* * *

><p>Ashlynn looked at the paper. A photo of a missing 13 year old girl was on the front page. She sighed looking at the innocent smile. She looked over at the pack. She was visiting Forks with her mother's boyfriend whom she hated. She was annoyed that he talked trash about how he was the best werewolf ever. She blew bubbles into her milk via a straw. She was supposed to hate vampires. She looked back at the paper. Alexa had been only 13 when turned, of course the paper didn't tell her that, but she knew.<p>

"Another new vampire,huh? Fucking leech!" her mother's boyfriend snarled. Ashlynn was tempted to point out she was only 15, not much older than the girl, but she knew he wanted to live with his hatred in peace. Her mother was showing off her belly, which Ashlynn felt was lame, she wasn't even a month pregnant yet. Her green eyes moved to her bipolar and always pissed off sister. She didn't yet transform, she was only 11 after all, but Ashlynn hoped she would be spared. As much as they fought, she didn't wish this on her.

Her mind kept wandering to Alexa. Why did the girl's photo haunt her? She didn't know her and if she was a vampire, that meant she had to hate her. Jacob's imprint on a vampire had caused a lasting stir. She had a vampire novel in her backpack, Sam had given her a very stern warning not to pull a Jacob. She wanted to meet a vampire.

* * *

><p>It had taken Alexa many months to escape her creator. She was walking down the streets, wincing as the sunlight hurt her eyes. She didn't notice what the sun was doing to her skin or that she was getting looks. Alice and Jasper cursed, realizing the girl didn't know or understand. Alexa made a squeak of terror when Jasper picked her up. She looked at him and felt oddly calm. Jasper, having learned some human traits from Bella, smiled at her. Alexa yawned abit and rested her head on his shoulder.<p>

Alice smiled as Alexa snapped out of it on Alice's bed. The girl freaked and pushed herself against the wall, panting and eyes wide. Alice smiled abit sadly, remembering how her own turning had been tragic. "The pack wants to see her, I'm not sure why as she hasn't harmed anyone and she isn't from our coven" Jasper said softly. Alexa's eyes flicked to him. "Sam won't ever forgive Jacob imprinting on Nessie. He has a bruised ego at the moment" Alice said back. " Well, that wolf is just going to have to get over it" Jasper said, with an edge of ice to it. "Jasper…" Alice said as her eyes showed her worry for him. "I'm sorry…I'm trying..really..It's just not easy for me to shut my temper off" he said, looking down, annoyed with himself.

"You used to be the army..huh?" Alexa said. It was the first time she ever spoke, so both vampires turned to her. Jasper nodded. "how can you tell..?" he asked. "you stand tall but stiff, you speak maturely yet with a touch of stern, you spooked with disgust when this..Sam person did something illogical" Alexa stated, suddenly looking and sounding older than her real years. "she's good, Jasper" Alice said, proud of it. " she can read people the way I read people's emotions…that's a good trait to have" he said.

Sam was barking orders, rather rudely, at the Cullens. Ashlynn groaned and shook her head. Alexa walked out, seeing how big Sam was she panicked and grasped Jasper's hand. Jasper smiled abit. Being around Nessie had made him soften abit. Ashlynn looked at the small vampire. Her shoulder long brown hair looked abit lighter than normal in the sun, it was held back by a baby blue hair clip on her left side. She had red eyes as she had yet to switch to the Cullen diet plan. She was so pale, she could be mistaken for an angel. Ashlynn felt herself get tunnel vision only on Alexa. Sam cursed out loud and the other wolves glared at Ashlynn.

Ashlynn blinked and cursed herself. She couldn't have imprinted she tried to reason. She didn't even know Alexa! And she wasn't into girls! She looked to her side and felt herself blush atad at Jacob. "How can she imprint on a girl but blush at a man?" Bella questioned. "She didn't really imprint, Alexa's talent kicked in" Jasper said. "so..I'm not gay..?" Ashlynn said. Jasper laughed abit. Alexa gave her a look. "wait..I didn't mean it like that!..really!..oh god..that came out all wrong…" Ashlynn said, putting her hands up in defeat. "there's nothing wrong with being gay…by the way" Alexa said to Ashlynn and walked back into the Cullen house. Ashlynn stared. "did..I just get told off..by a vampire who isn't even 15..?..no..fucking way…" Ashlynn mumbled.

The wolf pack wanted Ashlynn to take it more gracefully but Ashlynn wanted to take it back. Jasper had allowed her inside, much to her relief. She saw the girl standing in the living room, her hand on the window. "Alexa..I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you…" Ashlynn spoke softly. "your questioning it and Your watching your family fall apart.." Alexa said. "How..how..did you know!" Ashlynn screamed at the vampire. "I'm what I guess you could call a contact telepath. If I touch someone, I get their whole life story. Sometimes, If I touch someone who is touching someone else, I can read both people. Your hand was touching Jasper, so I got a weak and faint connection." She said softly.

"so…that tunnel vision feeling..was you? We didn't imprint?" Ashlynn asked. "did you want to imprint on me?" Alexa asked as she flicked her eyes to Ashlynn. Ashlynn shivered and took a step back. She wasn't ready and there was something about those dam eyes that made her question even more loudly. They made her want to voice it aloud. Such a thing scared her to death. She felt the fear, her whole body was trembling. Alexa walked over to her, slipped her cold hand onto Ashlynn's cheek. "steady…it'll be okay..wolfie" she said, saying the last word with a childish wink. Ashlynn's eyes widened. Is she flirting with me..? her mind screamed.

Alexa moved to there was no space between them. Ashlynn's heart was racing. " It would be best, wolfie, if you forget I ever existed…I'm bad..I'm a monster..a freak.." Alexa said softly. Ashlynn wanted to tell her otherwise but in a blink the girl was gone and Ashlynn found she was sitting on the floor. Ashlynn covered her mouth as tears ran down her face.

* * *

><p>The wolf pack didn't see the point in hunting her down, the Cullens explained to her that it was her free will to leave. Ashlynn shook her head and lay down on the grass under the trees. She couldn't shake the girl from her mind. Her sister teased her and told everyone that Alexa was her sister's mate. She didn't have the fight in her to reject the rumors. She watched her two former friends in school spreading rumors about her. She started to cry again, curling herself into a ball. She wanted to just die in this place.<p>

" oh oh…I think I found a fallen angel.." a male voice said. She flicked her eyes open and stared at the source of the voice. A young teenager boy was there. If it weren't for his smell, she wouldn't have realized he was a vampire. "who..?" she said sleepily. "hmm…well my dearest angel, you can call me…Raven" he said, leaving a nice heavy drawl to his voice. Ashlynn's eyes widened and her heart rate picked up. The vampire winked at her and she felt herself do the very thing that scared her, she imprinted on a vampire. "shit…" she mumbled. The vampire leaned down to her laying form, he put his lips on her forehead and her body exploded in light. Her mind mocked her, _and so the angel fell in love with the demon…._


	2. Four Months Later

Raven wasn't his real name but she didn't mind. His hair wasn't natural either but that she didn't mean either. Raven made even the proudest werewolf girl drool. And he wasn't helping things at the moment. He was leaning against her wall, dangling some rope he had found in her room. He had a playful grin, which was doing major damage to her heart. "hmm….well..aren't we kinky?" he said with a purring drawl. She cursed his heavy Russian accent and the fact he could purr like a cat. She took it from him before he could ask if he could use it on her. He pouted abit and laughed as he picked up a bra from her bedroom floor. "now..when will I see you show this off for me?" he asked. Her face went deep red and she bit her lip. Raven smiled and walked over to her, stoking her cheek. "Now now..baby, no need for blood..I might want to lick it up, hmmkay?" he said. That snapped her out of it. He was a vampire, which meant, blood would turn him on and he would strike.

* * *

><p>She had at first believed he was a loner but he did belong to a small coven of 3 vampires. The other 2 vampires didn't like being on the werewolves' land so they got a small place. They enrolled at the school and went through the motions of being teenager humans. They told the school they were twins but really they were lovers. Ashlynn was watching Remy trying to ride a bike and failing badly. The vampire fell off again with a laugh. "I can't believe he never rode a bike before…" Jacob said as he watched the playful vampire. "he could have been poor or just never had the need before. Now he is in a peaceful town and he doesn't have to fight for food so he can sit back and relax" Carlisle said. Remy was shy to the point of nearly mute but he could be playful when he calmed down.<p>

The vampire that made her blood turn ice cold was Fain, who most called Fai for some reason. His eyes were ice cold and he was distant. He didn't play and he didn't appear to want to interact with other living creatures. Remy and Raven often joked that they waited to the day they awake to him in a bathtub with blood, washing himself in it. Ashlynn didn't find it funny. He scared her, a lot. Fain was sitting on the steps, away from everyone, drawing in his notebook. His pale blond hair with his red eyes made him almost seem angelic to those that mistook him for a doll to play with. Remy had black hair and the golden eyes like the Cullens. He had found the trick to drinking animal blood by mistake. He had been very sick and starving, he mistook the buffalo for a human and drank. He found himself alive and okay. Raven and Fain drank human blood but Raven drank from blood bags. Raven and Remy didn't dare ask where Fain got his blood. It was an unspoken rule to leave the boy be.

Raven was spotting a new hair style, he had dyed some of his black hair rainbow colored. He was rather proud of himself. Fain watched his coven mates playing, Ashlynn noticed a wishfully look in his eyes. She wondered if he secretly wanted to be carefree like them. Taking a deep breath, she deiced to disobey Raven and walk over to fain. Fain flickered his eyes from the painting to her. They went ice cold, a clear warning. She steadied herself. "you look lonely.." she said softly.

Fain narrowed his eyes at her then looked away. "you should go, Ash, I'm not someone worth remembering. You should just forget me" he said. Her eyes widened, remembering Alexa saying the same thing. She suddenly fell to her knees, crying. Fain looked back and stared. "uh…you..okay..?" he asked, not sure just how lame he had to be sounding. "Alexa…said the same thing…I..I..never got the chance to save her…she..she..just ran…" she said between sobs. "Alexa? You mean Alexandria?" he asked. "wait..you know her?" she asked. "come on, everyone does. She was the human child of an abusive family. So she ran away from home with her girlfriend. The girl was going to turn her but she was killed by a vampire collector. The collector turned her for her blue eyes. Which is stupid since once turned, our eyes change color. She escaped him. Now she runs a home in new York for teen vampires that don't have a coven." He said. "so…she is..okay?" Ashlynn asked. "she is happy helping other kids like her. You could always txt her, even us vampires have cellphones now a days" he said. "why do you say your evil when your being so nice to me..?" she asked. Fain tensed and looked away.

"I did something really bad, something so evil…I don't deserve anything" he said to her. "I want to know..tell me.." she said, hoping she sounded braver than she really was. "you sure?" he asks as he looks at her. She nods and places a hand on his. "okay..but if you can't sleep ever again, don't blame me" he says with a shoulder shrug.


End file.
